List of WTC communities
This page houses the the oh so many discords of When They cry communities, momentary only in the west (cause who knows how many there are in the eastern part of this blue earth). NowI want to stress one thing, DO NOT HARASS THESE COMMUNITIES, this list merely serves to be a hub for the many WTC communities out there. -- Last Updated: 29/10/2019 -- /r/ciconia Discord server for the subreddit of Ciconia, come on guys, really? /r/umineko Self explanatory, a subreddit killer. 07th Expansion French discord server found on Disboard. 07th Expansion Another one. 07th Expansion Central Someone else's tumblr, i donnu anymore. 07th-Mod Group that aims to replicate the PS3 version in the new official versions of MG. 07th Wonderland© Server made by Rena. 7th Tea Party Shit, I really don't know anymore, look i just found a link on tumblr here, something called 7th universe, the host of the server might be someone that I've seen on another of these countless servers I'm mentioning. Akujikishima Spin-off of Rokkenjima during its closure. ★ Bern's Tea Party ★ Server by an Umineko fan, without any other Umineko fan. Server is probably deleted, i found this server on a discord hub. I've got a passionate history with this server, so let's leave it at that. Ciconia-Higanbana-Umineko Wikia Apparently has a discord as well, and i missed that. DOOMineko Discord of an Umineko mod for DOOM, no joke. Golden Fantasia OMK discord before MG localized it. Golden Fantasia (Ougon) Steam group for OMK after MG localized it. Higurashi Fani PL Polish Higurashi fan server. Higurashi no naku koro ni (when they cry) Higurashi Discord found on Disboard. It had a German flag so I expected a German server, but it's not. It's a roleplay server for the first season of Higurashi. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Higurashi discussion server. Hinamizawa OMG, I keep finding more of these, I have literally no clue about this one, other than it's an Umineko and Higurashi discord. Hinamizawa Club Smoll and close bunch of people being happy, what could you possibly wish for other than this? Hinamizawa (another one) A WTC playthrough server > link expired Hinamizawa playthrough discussion Not it's real name, cause it's just Hinamizawa (ye another one). Found this link on a video on entertainmentz.top. Mystery Online So technically it's not a WTC server, but it's a spin-off of UO after something split the community. Narnith's Discussion Channel Some bloke's WTC discussion channel (does LPs, go figure). Neko When They Cry: Fragment#07 Found this on the r/WhenTheyCrySeries subreddit. Ooishi's Car WTC Server Fucking Sleg, i just can't. He has another server. Operation Cicada Discord made for people that want to get Higurashi on the Switch, on change.org (don't ask me why they think this'll work). Rokkenjima Old and now closed forum about all things related Umineko. Rokkenjima_☆ Rap battles's discord for Umineko. > link expired Seachats Something from the seacats 4chan-knock-off? Shin Rokkenjima The discord that split from AkujiMatata. Sobata's Knightlings Some other random discord concerning Umineko. I swear, looking back on this list, this one sounds like another server entirely, but it's on the list, so I've checked it in the past. Tea Party Itch.io's Umineko Jam discord, I've heard about this one, but I totally forgot about it (and so has the internet). The City of Books A server where people post their own Umineko-style mysteries for others to solve. Umineko Graveyard: The Golden Land This is just sad, found this one on MafiaUniverse. 2019 update: It's still alive, so I'll give them props for that! Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Steam group turned to discord, i didn't even know this one existed (and might not anymore). >link expired Umineko Online IRC client for the Umineko Online Fandom. Where the Cicadas Cry Discord based around Higurashi, another one. [https://discordapp.com/invite/52T5eGD 'W'hen They Cry Discord~] I have to use shit to help clear up confusion. What can I say? Found on Disboard and is another one. Kinda dead from what I saw. When they Cry; Roleplay Desu Found on Disboard, it's waiting for more people to join who love RPing, so if it's your shtick. When they die Umineko themed mafia server that didn't die. There's another that someone linked me, but they forgot to make it permanent so, meh.